Dragonic II
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro plans to bury Sparx and Cynder and guardians don't seem to care so Dharak is the purple hero's only comfort. Note fluff. ONE-SHOT!


**This is the sequal to Dragonic.**

**Note-Fluff.**

* * *

In the peaceful valley of Avalar in a small cave lives three dragons twin brothers Spyro and Dharak and Spyro's mate Cynder who Spyro began to hate because she and guardians don't even care what happened to Sparx.

On the day of the dragonfly's burial Spyro,Cynder,Dharak,the Guardians and Hunter were there and Spyro was crying. "Why are we even doing this he was just a worthless dragonfly." Cynder said. Dharak shot Cynder a death glare and Spyro looked at her and replied "Just go then I don't why I ever loved someone like you all you are is a twofaced,backstabbing,no-good,selfish dragoness and were through." Cynder backed up and looked at the dragon in total shock.

"If thats how you feel then I leave better then staying here with a total weakling" she said inraged. Spyro looked down and began to cry. " Awww did I hurt your feelings." Cynder said. Dharak shot another death glare. **" HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BROTHER NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME IF YOU EVER INSULT HIM I WILL UNLEASH MY WRATH UPON YOU!'**

Cynder stood still in total fear the look in Dharak's eyes was death and Spyro might allow him to kill her so she took off into the skies.

After Sparx's burial Spyro and Dharak headed back to the cave and noticed Cynder had gathered her belongings an left for good. Spyro smiled and said "Looks like she gone and I'm finally free." Spyro said. Dharak smiled and wrapped his wing around the purple dragon and pulled him close and replied. "Yeah your finally free and Cynder was never good girl friend."

Spyro chuckled and said "Do you think i'll find true love Dharak." Dharak hugged the dragon tighter and replied "I know you will find true love soon your smart,kind,caring,compassionate and noble I know you find love Spyro."

Spyro smiled and followed Dharak into the dining hall to eat after they ate they headed to bed.

_Later the Night._

_Spyro is tossing and turning in his bed having a terrible nightmare._

_Spyro's Nightmare._

_Spyro is running from the Night Walkers when he's sees Cynder in her evil form leading them. Spyro gasped and said "Cynder what are doing" Cynder cackled evily and replied "Master Malefor has given something you couldn't ultimate power." and the Night Walkers pin the purple dragon to the ground and she lunges at Spyro._

Spyro awoke from the nightmare gasping for air and realized he's in in bed and quickly hoped off his bed and walked out of the cave and stared at the stary night sky.

Dharak awoke to hearing his brother screaming and got out of his bed and saw Spyro walkout of the cave and followed him out and sat beside him.

What's wrong Spyro? Dharak asked worried. Spyro looked up said "You really do care about me." Dharak smiled and replied "Of course I care about you, you mean a great deal to me." Spyro smiled happy to know his brother cared about him and nuzzled Dharak gently. Dharak stood on his hind legs wrapping his forepaws around Spyro pulling him into a warm,loving embrace Spyro stiffend at first but wraped his forepaws around Dharak in a tight hug back and began to tear up.

Dharak noticed the tears and hugged Spyro tighter and said. "It's okay Spyro just tell me what your nightmare was about." Spyro looked into Dharak's dark purple eyes and saw care,love,comfort and friendship and finally anwsered.

"Cynder was leading the Night Walkers and she joined back with Malefor and said Malefor has given her ultimate power and she tried to kill me." and Spyro began to sob. Dharak gently nuzzled him and said "Spyro I will not let Cynder or Malefor harm you they will have to go through me!"

"Promise?" Spyro asked looking at Dharak with such sad eyes.

"I promise." Dharak replied hugging him tighter.

"I love you Dharak." Spyro softly wisphered in the warm embrace feeling completely secure in Dharak's arms.

Dharak's cold heart melted and he nuzzled Spyro afectionately repling. "I love you too Spyro always and forever"

The two dragons finally break the hug smiling at eachother and headed back in the cave and Dharak headed off to bed and Spyro walks towards his bed and and jumped up onto his bed drifting off to sleep happy to have Dharak as a brother who cared about him and loved him.

* * *

**WOW! that was touching please review.**

**Peace,love,Dragons!**


End file.
